


Endorsement

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Desk Sex, M/M, second chapter will have some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rhys bit his lip, drawing his chin away from Vasquez’s hand, for a moment wondering if he should leave before he sacrificed his dignity before the smug man in the chair before him. But the thought of returning to Yvette and Vaughn empty handed was crushing, and he had already let Vasquez kiss him, so….</p><p>Rhys rolled his eyes with a huff, but rose from curling over Vasquez’s chair, facing towards the desk and resting both of his hands on the surface. He canted his hips upwards, showing his ass off right in front of the older man’s face as he cast a coy glance over his shoulder.</p><p>'I was just getting warmed up, that’s all.' "</p><p>---</p><p>Rhys tries to get his promotion back through fucking Vasquez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend and I did a trade where I wrote him Rhysquez and he drew me some Rhack oviposition porn. Here's my part of the trade! There will be a second chapter as well.

Rhys was positively  _livid_  when he discovered that the position that had been promised to him had been  _stolen_ by his worst enemy. 

It wasn’t only him who had worked so hard for this. Vaughn and Yvette too had put in their fair share of effort in helping him get to the top. And now Vasquez was standing in the way of all that, and Rhys couldn’t stand it. He’d made up his mind as he stalked down the hallway of Helios towards the office that was  _supposed_ to be his. He was going to go confront the douchenozzle himself. 

He couldn’t restrain the angry clip of his boots as he strode through the automatic door and into Vasquez’s office, stalking up to the man’s desk. The chair was turned away from him, but Rhys knew he was there, knew that the asshole was just feigning some kind of dramatic reveal to grate on the young man’s nerves any more. 

“You really think you’re going to get away with this?” He growled at the back of the chair. He heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the desk, before the chair turned (of course), revealing the oily-coiffed asshole himself with a infuriatingly smug smile on his face

“It’s nice to you again too, Rhys.” He scooted the chair closer, resting his elbows against the sleek surface of the desk. “Though I’m not  _entirely_  sure what you’re upset about.”

“Don’t play dumb,” Rhys scowled, hands on his hips as he stared down the smug man in the chair, “this promotion was  _supposed_  to be mine. You stole it.”

“Stole it? Rhys, I’m just sure if you understand how exactly things around here work. Which is kind of surprising…I thought you were smarter than that.” Vasquez shook his head patronizingly, which only made Rhys’ blood boil further. He leveled a finger at the man, frustrated and angry. 

“You’re going to regret this, man, you don’t know what I—“

“How badly do you want it?” Vasquez suddenly interrupted, Rhys cutting off his own sentence with a splutter. 

“How…how badly do I...?” The young man’s brown furrowed. 

“Come on, Rhys. I’m sure we can work out  _some_ kind of arrangement that will benefit the both of us.” The young man watched Vasquez lean back in the chair, thick body languid as he spread his thighs out, turning slightly towards one corner of the desk. Rhys could see one of the man’s shoes protrude from one size of the massive desk. Brand new looking, shiny and leather and probably bought with the fat new paycheck that should have been in Rhys’ pocket right now. He crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows at Vasquez, an inkling of what the man was thinking beginning to form in his head. 

“Oh yeah? What exactly were you thinking of?” 

“Oh, you know. Maybe if we get a little bit… _closer_ , than maybe my favor can be swayed.” Vasquez gave him a sly smirk, eyelids hooded ever so slightly as he gazed across the desk at Rhys with rich, dark brown eyes. 

The young man felt the deep scowl run away from his lips, but the slight pout remained as he looked back at Vasquez, trying to weight his options. There wasn’t much he could really do to Vasquez aside from posturing—as upsetting as it was, without his promotion he didn’t really have much power over the older man. And as much as taking an…unorthodox route turned his stomach, he was determined to turn the current situation into something that would benefit him, and if Vasquez was offering what he thought he was offering, then well…Rhys wasn’t necessarily a stranger to plying his superiors with “favors.”

“I think I can deal with that.” Rhys lowered his voice, uncrossing his arms and placing them on his hips, trying to saunter elegantly despite his lanky legs. He wobbled a little in his heeled boots as he circled the desk to Vasquez’ chair, which turned more fully to face the young man. Rhys leaned forward, resting his hand on the back of the man’s chair, giving Vasquez a hooded smirk. 

“You’d really do anything for this promotion, wouldn’t you Rhys?” Vasquez chuckled, reaching up to grab at Rhys’ tie and tugging the lanky man down to his level. “It’s almost pathetic, but even at my rank I’m not the type to turn my nose up at a free lunch.”

Rhys felt a tug at his throat as Vasquez pulled him down into a kiss, the man’s thick, wet lips pressing hungrily against Rhys’ own, almost immediately deepening the kiss. Rhys let out a small, protesting hum in his throat as Vasquez heavy tongue probed into his mouth, lapping at the wet inside and pressing against Rhys’ own tongue. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend that perhaps this was somebody else, so he could actually enjoy this rather than just waiting for it to be over. 

Rhys squeaked and instinctively pulled back as he felt a heavy hand slap at his rear. He shot Vasquez a peevish look, blush deepening as the spank went right to his groin. Vasquez only chuckled, his hand moving from the boy’s tie to his chin, gripping it loosely and rubbing his thumb over Rhys’ lower lip. He felt the man’s hand dig deep into the meat of his ass, cybernetic pinkie rubbing rhythmically against his flesh. 

“Careful, Rhys. Bad little boys don’t get promotions.” Vasquez growled lowly. “You want to make me happy, you’re going to have to put a little  _feeling_ into it.” 

Rhys bit his lip, drawing his chin away from Vasquez’s hand, for a moment wondering if he should leave before he sacrificed his dignity before the smug man in the chair before him. But the thought of returning to Yvette and Vaughn empty handed was crushing, and he had already let Vasquez kiss him, so….

Rhys rolled his eyes with a huff, but rose from curling over Vasquez’s chair, facing towards the desk and resting both of his hands on the surface. He canted his hips upwards, showing his ass off right in front of the older man’s face as he cast a coy glance over his shoulder.

“I was just getting warmed up, that’s all.” Rhys purred lowly, absently tracing his finger against the desk as he spread his legs slightly in invitation. He watched Vasquez’s eyes widen, before the man began to rise from the chair, swiftly pressing his hips up to the young man’s presented ass. Rhys could feel his already hard cock pressing against his clothed hole. Vasquez seemed decently sized, but not the biggest Rhys had ever had—nothing that he couldn’t handle. Hell, it might even end up being enjoyable if he stayed on his stomach, able to believe that it was someone else other than his arch-nemesis pounding into him from behind. 

Rhys drew in a sharp breath as he felt Vasquez’s chest press against his back, the older man sniffing like a dog around Rhys’ collar as he wormed a hand underneath the young man’s body to press against his chest. He whimpered softly at the feeling of the man’s large hands  pressed over his body, molding to the soft curves of his waist and belly. 

“Guess all that ice cream has to go somewhere, huh?” Vasquez chuckled against Rhys’ ear as his fingers pinched at the young man’s hip. Rhys let out a mortified whine, face coloring with embarrassment as he resting his forearms against the desk and laid his head onto them. 

“Just….just hurry up and fuck me, okay?” Rhys rasped out, insistently pressing his ass against the man’s hips, wanting Vasquez to stop wasting time insulting him and just get on with it. 

“You got someplace to be, Rhys? Because we can always reschedule.” Vasquez teased with a gruff laugh, not stopping in his movements as he quickly undid Rhys’ belt, shoving the man’s pants over the round globe of his ass, letting them hang around his thighs.

Rhys bit into the knuckle of his flesh hand as Vasquez began to spread his cheeks apart, feeling the man knead his flesh as he exposed his tight pink hole to the air. He heard one of the drawers to the man’s desk open and shut, moments later feeling one slick finger slowly begin to work inside of him. Rhys closed his eyes and tried to breath evenly as the older man pressed another wet digit into his hole, scissoring the two of them and stretching Rhys open. The young man didn’t peg Vasquez as much of a foreplay kind of guy, and this was confirmed when he felt the man prematurely withdraw the two fingers from inside him. Rhys winced in trepidation as he heard the sound of a zipper unzipping and the soft sound of Vasquez’s pants hitting the floor. His hole tightened up involuntarily, his heels skidding slightly against the floor of the office as he felt the head of the man’s cock pressing against his ass. He let out a weak whine, pressing his cheek harder into the smooth metal of his cybernetic forearm as the older man’s cock forcefully squeezed inside of him. Oh god, he was  _thick._ Rhys hadn’t had the chance to see Vasquez’s cock, but it felt a good degree wider than most of the cocks he had taken in his way up the Hyperion ladder. 

“Ooh, yes. That’s good, Rhys. That’s very good.” Vasquez moaned as he sunk further into Rhys, the younger man’s legs unconsciously spreading further as he penetrated Rhys until his balls rubbed up against his pert ass. 

Rhys clenched his fists, letting out small gasps as Vasquez began to rock that thick cock in and out of him, spreading him open wider as he fucked him into the edge of the desk. He tried to imagine it was anyone else—any number of people he had already fucked to get “favors,” or even someone who he hadn’t yet managed to bed. He rubbed his cock against the cool wood of the desk, letting out soft moans and cries as he tried to block out the gruff grunts of the man behind him, hoping he could lose himself in a different fantasy and not have to think about the fact that his archenemy was plowing him in his office like they were in a bad porno. 

Rhys let out a surprised cry as Vasquez lifted him up off the desk, turning the young man around with the cock still inside of him before pinning Rhys supine against the cold surface. Rhys squirmed, legs unconsciously squeezing tighter around Vasquez’ hips as the older man resumed thrusting hard into him. 

Vasquez’ hands were gripping his wrists, holding him against the desk. His thick brows were knit downwards in concentration, sweat trickling from his temple and beading into his beard. Rhys watched him from beneath hooded eyelids, lips parted slightly as needy moans fell from his mouth. 

He couldn’t deny it anymore—it was  _Vasquez_  fucking him. And he was loving it. 

Rhys closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists as he felt his orgasm grow closer and closer, erect cock bobbing and dripping against his own belly. Vasquez wasn’t going to get him off, not with the way he was gripping Rhys’ wrists and focused only on his thrusts, so Rhys tried clenching harder around the man’s length, shifting his hips and trying to get the head of Vasquez’s cock to press against his prostate. His calves pressed into the man’s lower back, trying to urge him closer, to rub against him at the proper angle. He was so close, so close as he thrust insistently back down on the older man’s cock, driving the slick head right against his prostate so hard that his own cock jerked. Rhys came untouched all over his belly with a loud moan and the sharp arc of his spine, his arms straining uselessly against the still solid grip of Vasquez’s hands. 

Rhys lolled his head to the side, panting as Vasquez continued to thrust into his body, sending tingles up and down Rhys’ spine until he too came, splashing hot inside of the young man with a coarse grunt. Rhys squirmed as he felt the man’s cum inside of him, part frustrated that he hadn’t kicked the man away and got him to come on something else, part pleased to have the sensation thick and warm inside hiss ass. 

“Such a pretty boy…I think I like you the best this way. On your back with my dick in you, rather than mouthing off and getting in my way.” Vasquez chuckled, cupping Rhys’ slack jaw for a moment before pulling out of the man, cleaning himself up and pulling up his pants before straightening his lapels. Rhys lay on his back, still trying to catch his breath as he felt cum leak down his thighs and dribble over the surface of the desk. Vasquez let out a tsk of annoyance, tossing the cloth he had used to clean up his own body onto Rhys’ heaving chest. The young man scowled, grabbing at the soiled cloth as he slowly sat up, wincing at the slight ache from his ass and lower back. He tried to clean himself up as quickly as possible, finding Vasquez roving eyes somehow more embarrassing now that when he’d been writhing on the man’s cock. He awkwardly slid off the desk after cleaning up to the best of his ability, numb fingers fumbling with his belt as he pulled his pants back up and tried to play it off, as if his rival hadn’t just given him the best fuck he’d had in awhile. 

“So, um.” Rhys took a step back away from the desk, wanting to regain the distance between him and Vasquez, “how about that promotion?”

Something in the older man’s face made Rhys’ stomach sink with the realization that no, Vasquez needed a little more convincing. 

“Well…you clearly  _want_  it enough. But I’m not so sure. How about we have another meeting’ and see how where we stand then? It’ll give me me some time to…sleep on it.” Rhys scowled and crossed his arms at the sly wink Vasquez sent his way. The young man turned on his heels and stalked out of the office, trying to ignore the slight limp in his step and the way his thoughts drifted to the possibility of another “appointment” with Vasquez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys goes back for a second taste of Vasquez c: Featuring Rhys wearing a pencil skirt and pantyhose, hehehehe

Rhys had wondered if he would get away with never having to speak to Vasquez again. He would greatly prefer it, as it would preclude him from the likelihood of having to come clean to Vaughn and Yvette about exactly what he had had to do to ensure his promotion—the promotion that he  _still_  hadn’t gotten, which pissed him off, but not enough to go back to Vasquez and try to butter him up for it. He didn’t want to be caught in that kind of compromising position again. Nope.  _Absolutely_  not. 

No matter how much memories of the encounter with Vasquez—the way his muscled, prickly body pressed up against him, the way his thick cock drove inside of him over and over again—dogged his brain, Rhys refused to entertain the idea of a repeat. Nope. No way. Not going to happen. 

So when Rhys’ got a call from Vasquez on the palm display of his arm, he very nearly ignored it, or considered opening it up just to tell him off. But instead, Rhys answered the call, and stared pointedly as that smug, bearded face popped up on the display.

“Yes? What do you want?” He said, with perhaps less venom than he wanted to. Vasquez just chuckled, the earthy sound making the hands on the back of his neck stand up. Boy, was he grateful that the ECHO display washed out colors on both ends, or else Vasquez might see the bit of blush crossing his cheeks. 

“Oh, nothing much, Rhys. I just saw a couple of things while I was browsing the ECHOnet shopping network. Things I thought you might be…interested in buying.” The smarmy look on the man’s face definitely meant he was up to no good, Rhys knew that. 

“Oh yeah? How do you know that, you barely know anything about me.” Rhys shot back, crossing his flesh arm over the cybernetic one. Vasquez scoffed. 

“Just a take a look over them, baby, I’m sure you’ll find something that you like. I have very good taste.” And with that, Vasquez closed the call, leaving Rhys to feel heat growing in his chest at the use of the world  _baby_ in that deep, raspy register. 

His eye blipped with notifications a few seconds later, and after a moment of wanting to ignore it and delete the messages that had been sent to him. But his curiosity got the best of him, and he opened it up, looking with increased embarrassment and flushed at the items that Vasquez had sent him. 

“That  _asshole_.” Rhys hissed, closing the display and slamming his fist against the surface of his desk. 

* * *

Vasquez leaned back into his chair, speaking idly into the receiver on his ear, droning out his usual orders and business negotiations without really paying much attention to them. He did a serviceable job, and probably convincing to the middle manager on the other line, but his mind was elsewhere. It still lingered on the short conversation that he had had with Rhys earlier, the man left wondering whether Rhys had opened the files, much less purchased any of the items that Vasquez had linked to him. Most likely, Rhys wasn’t going to do anything with them either than get unnecessarily flustered over Vasquez daring to bait him—sure, Rhys had enjoyed their time together, had come his pretty little brains out, but as much as Vasquez wanted it he wasn’t quite expecting a repeat. 

But his expectations were deliciously subverted, when his secretary’s voice cut through the current call, telling him that Mr. Somerset was here to meet him, and if she should have him schedule a proper appointment. Vasquez had hung up on his business call perhaps more brusquely than necessary, and it would probably bite him in the ass later on, but he didn’t particularly care. 

“Uhh, no, no it’s fine, send him in.” Vasquez could feel his heartbeat pick up slightly at the prospect that Rhys had actually taken the bait. He smoothed down his tie and tidied up his hair, smiling in the reflection of the small mirror bolted to his desk as the doors to his office slid open with a metallic  _swoosh_. Despite the likelihood that Rhys was probably here to chew him out, Vasquez thought that he could perhaps get lucky again, turn the tables against the young man and get him crying and begging on his desk once more. 

He expected to hear an outraged shout of  _Assquez!_ or something similar the moment Rhys walked through the doors, but to his surprise the young man’s entrance was silent except for the soft, even click of heels against the floor. Vasquez’ eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight, his hand clenching into a fist against the surface of his desk. 

Rhys’ long, long legs were on full display, moving like strips of light through the cold steel of the office as the young man clacked towards him. A sleek, black pencil skirt clung tightly around the boy’s hips, hem just above the knee, while the waistband cinched in wonderfully just below Rhys’ ribcage. His legs were long and satiny, a contrast to the tight black fabric of the pencil skirt—slitted at the right thigh and hemmed in a pretty gold,  _exactly_  like the one that Vasquez had sent to him. Vasquez found himself unconsciously rising up over his chair and leaning over his desk to get a view, mouth slightly open as he took in the sexy, alluring company man walking up to him with a mischievous grin on his face. Rhys clacked to a halt in front of Vasquez’s desk, still far away that the man could get a good view of the sleek, black shoes with the bright golden heel that he had  _also_  sent to Rhys. Vasquez had never even hoped that Rhys would buy the shoes, much less wear them for him. He’d figured that the lanky man would have trouble walking in the four inch heel, but Rhys had strutted to him like the shoes were part of his body. 

The thought that perhaps Rhys had had  _practice_ wearing heels made the older man’s mouth go as dry as the Pandoran desert. 

“See something you like?” Rhys hummed out, getting close enough to place both hands on the edge of Vasquez’s desk. “Because I know  _I_  did.”

The silky white button-up that Rhys was wearing was  _definitely_  not a part of the items that he’d sent to Rhys, but it fit the young man well—and Vasquez certainly enjoyed the view when Rhys leaned towards him. The upper buttons were undone, exposing the man’s pale chest, already slightly dusted with pink, matching his cheeks and his lips—which looked plumper and shinier than before. 

Vasquez leaned forward over the desk, one hand reaching out to grasp Rhys’ skinny wrist, his cool cybernetic pinkie pressing into the young man’s pulse point. His other hand tangled up into Rhys’ hair, gripping into the well-gelled coif as he tugged him into a harsh kiss. 

This time, Rhys put up little resistance to Vasquez’s lips, returning his gesture with gusto right away as his tongue pressed against Vasquez’s, instantly deepening the kiss with a breathless groan. 

Vasquez suddenly felt himself being pressed back as Rhys’ mouth surged forward, his cybernetic palm pressing firmly against the older man’s shoulder. Vasquez’s eyes fluttered open in confusion as Rhys grew closer even as he was pressed back into his chair. He pulled away, eyes flicking down as he realized quickly that Rhys had climbed up onto the the desk, his pale knees pressed into the surface as he sat back on his heels, the fabric of his pencil skirt riding up on his legs as it stretched across his thighs. Rhys locked eyes with Vasquez and hummed, running his tongue over his lips to taste the residue of the older man. 

“You like that,  _Hugo_? You like seeing me dressed up like this?” Rhys smirked down at him, one hand playing with the hem of his skirt, drawing it up his thigh. “Bet you thought I’d be all pissed off, huh? That I’d wring your thick neck?”

Vasquez cleared his throat, trying to find his voice. 

“I mean…I didn’t expect this.” Vasquez let out a raspy chuckle, his hands greedily settling on Rhys’ knees, eagerly pushing them apart. Rhys went willingly, spreading his legs as he pulled the skirt up to expose himself to the older man.  

Rhys wasn’t wearing any underwear, his cock pressing up against the gauzy, nude fabric of his pantyhose, trapped in the satin now glimmering with precum. Vasquez’ eyes raked over the small cock caught in the pantyhose, watched it twitch as Vasquez’s hands slid up his thighs between his legs, cupping Rhys’ clothed crotch. The young man gasped, rutting forward into Vasquez’s hand as he gave Rhys’ cock a squeeze. He slid forward on the surface of the desk, the silk covering his legs smoothly rubbing against the sleek wood. He sat on the edge of the desk and spread his legs wide, heels dangling as Vasquez greedily worked at his cock, pressing his thumb on the tip of Rhys’ cock and making the young man shiver. 

“Knew this would suit you…knew it…” Vasquez purred low, the hand not busy stroking Rhys going down to unzip his pants and shimmy out of his underwear. He grasped his cock, slowly working himself up to full hardness, just from the friction of his hand and the sight of Rhys moaning and leaking through his pantyhose. 

“You want me to fuck you like this, Rhys? You want me to bend you over the desk like the office bike?” Vasquez growled out, eyes watching Rhys as the young man squirmed before him, rutting up into his hand. A smirk crept over the man’s lips as he reached forward, one hand trailing down Vasquez’ cheekbone, fingertips lingering on his beard. 

“ _Please_.”

Vasquez shifts his bulk upwards, rising from the chair as his hands leave both his own and Rhys’ cock to grasp at the young man’s hip, turning him over onto his belly, legs still dangling over the edge of the desk. Rhys let out a gasp, feet swinging in the air, his heels scraping softly against the floor when they made contact. Vasquez shoved Rhys’ skirt up, hiking it over the young man’s ass and exposing the soft, round cheeks squeezed into the fabric of the pantyhose, pressing them together. Vasquez wrenched open one of the drawers in the desk, scrabbling for a half empty tube of lube and fumbling with it with one hand, popping the cap off and letting it fall to the floor. He spilled the lube over his hand, slicking up his fingers as he cast his eyes over Rhys’ ass, watching the young man turn his head to look behind him. Vasquez met his glance with a smarmy, suggestive look as he pressed his fingers between Rhys’ cheeks, rubbing against the taunt fabric of the pantyhose clinging against his skin.

“Hope you didn’t spend too much money on these, Rhys.” The young man’s eyes widened as Vasquez pressed his fingers against the sheer fabric. Vasquez could feel it start to stretch and give underneath the pressure, before finally ripping and letting his fingers stab through and stick snugly into Rhys’ hole. The man gasped at the sudden intrusion, his body clenching around Vasquez’s fingers as he worked them into the tear in his pantyhose, ripping it wider as they sought to penetrate deep into the young man’s ass. 

Vasquez’s other hand pinned Rhys against the desk by the shoulder while his fingers worked Rhys open, the young man’s legs and hips twitching intermittently as Vasquez stretched him out. A needy groan tore from Rhys’ throat as Vasquez brushed against his prostate, his other fingers seeking it out and pressing against the sensitive gland and Rhys rutted back into him. Vasquez resisted the urge to shove his cybernetic pinkie inside of Rhys, soon withdrawing the three fingers from the man’s ass and slicking up his own cock with the remainder of the lube dripping down his palm. 

Before long he was shoving his cock between the hole of Rhys’ pantyhose, pressing up against Rhys’ hole and quickly sliding inside. He felt Rhys moan, his back arching down as his head tipped back. Brazenly, Vasquez lifted his hand from Rhys’ shoulder to grasp at the hair at the back of his head, shoving the side of his face back against the desk as he thrust hard, sliding all the way into the young man and making him shout with pleasure. 

“Oh,  _Rhys_ , still so tight, huh? You’ve really been missing me,” Vasquez chuckled softly to himself, gripping a handful of Rhys’ plush ass, digging runs into the man’s pantyhose as he rocked his hips against him. He let out a coarse laugh as he lifted his hand and spanked Rhys’ ass, watching the soft flesh ripple and redden underneath the strike. A pleasured sob tore from Rhys’ throat at the touch, his body wriggling against the desk as he was thoroughly fucked by the older man. 

“You make such a pretty girl, Rhys. All done up in a skirt and heels, god damn, maybe I should make you my new secretary, huh?” Vasquez leaned over Rhys’ supine body, tugging his head back so he could whisper gruffly into the young man’s ear. “That way I could fuck you over this desk every damn day. You want that?”

Rhys let out a soft mewl in response, lips struggling to form words.

“Y—“ Rhys squealed as Vasquez spanked him again. 

“What was that?” The older man growled, grasping a handful of Rhys’ reddened flesh.

“Y- _Yes_ , please!” Rhys squirmed back against his cock, rubbing his own clothed groin against the desk, “please, I want it, I want it!”

Vasquez could feel himself reaching his release, his thrusts becoming more mindless and rapid as he rutted desperately into the writhing body below him. He clenched his hand into Rhys’ hair, the fingers of his other hand digging red marks into the young man’s ass as he pulled Rhys against his hips hard as he came. Vasquez let out a relieved sigh and draped himself over Rhys’ body, letting go of the man’s hair and letting Rhys’ head fall against the desk. His breath fogged up the surface, legs and hips twitching as Vasquez rested his bulk over them, nuzzling his bearded face into the back of Rhys’ neck. 

“Mmm. That was even better than the first time, sweetie. Think I really like seeing you in these little getups.” Vasquez smirked against Rhys’ skin, giving it a soft kiss. “Should maybe send you a few more.”

Rhys laughed breathily, whispering something against the desk. 

“What was that?” Vasquez pinched Rhys’ side, causing the other man to yelp and look at him with a pout.

“I  _said_ ,” Rhys shot back, but with the dance of a smile on his lips, “maybe next time, you’ll actually  _buy_  them for  _me_.”


End file.
